


True Fate

by Ways



Series: Forces of Fate Trilogy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Forces of good and forces of evil collide in the worst way possible. After a mission in Adabat, Sonic and the Custom Character are quick to go after Shadow and Infinite in hopes of getting Shadow back on the right side. But Infinite has a something much more sinister in mind. Set in Sonic Forces. Prequel to Changing Fate.





	True Fate

"No problem, Mr. Wentos," They chuckled. "The resistance will always be there to lend a hand."

The man shaking nodded his head before the Chao puppet spoke up. "You see! I told you we had nothing to worry about, Wentos!"

"R-r-r-right…" Wentos agreed.

They chuckled again a bit more awkwardly this time. "Yeah…"

They weren't really sure what to make of this Wentos guy and his "Chao companion" but decided not to judge. Sonic said that Wentos was a friend of his so that was good enough for them.

It had been an odd night for them, just as the sun was setting, they had arrived in Adabat to save the citizens of the small village from the Eggman Empire since according to the Intel they got from the pyramid base in Green Hill Zone, it was the best area in Eggman's sights.

Everything was going smoothly for them, ushering the people onto the small carrier, but when they heard that Wentos was out and about in the jungle doing who knows what, they rushed out to save him, leaving Sonic behind to take care of the others.

But now they were back leading Wentos onto the carrier.

"Alright, everybody aboard!" Sonic called out before looking at them and smiling. "You too, partner."

He offered them a hand which they gladly took, helping them aboard. "Nice work out there."

They returned the smile. "Thanks, Sonic!"

Sonic smiled back at them, ready to respond only for a beep to ring out between them. They both looked between one another before looking down at Sonic's wrist. He pulled his glove down to reveal a watch and clicked a button on its side.

"Sonic!" Amy's voice frantically came from the other end. "Have you guys finished the mission? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded."Everybody's fine. We even saved old Wentos thanks to the rookie over here."

"Great, great, good, great." She stammered.

They frowned at this. "Are you okay, Commander Rose?"

"Honey, please. I told you Amy is fine." she assured them, although still a bit snippy.

"What's the matter, Ames?" Sonic asked. "We got all the people so there's no need to worry, right?"

Amy sighed. "Yeah… you're right. You guys just need to get out of there quick before Shadow and Infinite get there."

They gulped at that name. "Infinite…"

"Wait… Shadow's coming here?!" Sonic asked, an excited glimmer in his eyes that intrigued yet terrified them due to the reasoning for it.

"Yes, both of them are closing in as we speak."

Sonic grinned. "This is perfect!"

At that their jaw dropped and they were sure Amy's did back at HQ as they both said, "What?!"

"Yeah!" Sonic beamed. "Eggman hasn't let Shadow anywhere near any of us since everything went down in Park Avenue. He probably doesn't want any of his friends to get too close. But if I could just talk to him…"

"Sonic, no!" Amy cried.

"That's a horrible plan!" They added.

"Aw come on… We might not get another chance like this, I already turned Metal into a pile of scrap so just think, if I turned Shadow then Eggman's down two generals!"

"Even if you got to him, Infinite is with him. You wouldn't stand a chance all by yourself!"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not all by myself." Sonic smiled. He then looked up at them. "Me and my partner in crime over here can handle it."

A wave of mixed emotions washed over them at that. On the one hand, Sonic: their hero, having that much confidence in them was amazing and they loved it when Sonic called them his partner. But then there was the idea of just the two of them going up against the all powerful being with abilities beyond their comprehension and Shadow was there too. Could they really come our of this okay?

"Sonic, no." Amy pleaded."They're too powerful. Return to base and we can try and get Shadow back another day."

But he ignored her and looked directly into their eyes. "What do you say, partner? Wanna help me get Shads back?"

Amy had now resorted to shouting, going on and on about how they shouldn't do it. But they bit their lip in thought, wondering what they should do. They knew it was crazy, going up against all of that. But it looked like this meant the world to Sonic and they needed to be there for him. "Let's do it."

"What?!" Amy hollered. "No! As both of your superiors, I order you to come back to base this inst-"

Sonic cut off the com and grinned at them. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, partner!"

And with that, they got out of the temple, tracked Infinite using what Sonic said to be a ton of Chaos energy he could feel nearby and went out for a jungle joyride. Their destination: The Temple of Gaia.

When they got there, Shadow stood atop the temple, his body flaring with Chaos energy. There was absolutely no sign of Infinite though leaving them unsure if his apparent absence put them at ease of made them even more nervous.

But it didn't seem to matter to Sonic as he cheerfully called out to his rival. "Shadow! There you are!"

Shadow's eyes opened at that and immediately, the wispy orange aura cleared out.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Guess old Egg Breath doesn't let you guys have much of a break, ey buddy?"

He jokingly nudged them with Waugh to which they awkwardly chuckled too. Personally, they had no idea what Sonic was planning and was hoping that he'd just leave them out of it.

Shadow rolled his eyes and huffed. "Even through all of this, you're still as annoying as usual."

Sonic laughed. "What can I say? I live to please."

Shadow tsked, looking away from him.

"Right, but getting to the point… Shadow, please come back. This isn't right. This isn't like you." Sonic said. "I know you like doing things your way, but come on! Siding with Eggman? The Shadow I know wouldn't even consider that for a second. The resistance needs you and from the looks of things, you need the resistance."

Shadow shook his head. "You wouldn't understand, Sonic. There is far more at work here than you could ever possibly imagine."

"Then tell me." Sonic said.

Shadow shook his head. "I don't have to explain myself to you, faker!"

"Shadow!"

"Look, I played my part and brought the two of you here. So I'm leaving."

Shadow then pulled out an emerald to which both of their eyes widened in surprise.

"Chaos…"

Sonic began to run over to him. "Shadow, no!"

"Control!"

And with that, Shadow disappeared in a flash of light.

Sonic skidded to a vault and looked with wide eyes for a moment before letting out a swear. He had Shadow and he just left without even listening.

They watched Sonic as he stood there, panting for a bit before they strode over, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sonic smiled. "Thanks, partner."

And it was then that the giant doors of the temple opened with a loud rumble. Sonic and the hero looked up and there he was, Infinite.

The god casually walked out of the temple, casually tossing a chaos emerald in the air as he approached the two.

Sonic stood his ground, fists clenched as he glared at the approaching deity. The hero however, was fearful, instinctively cowering behind Sonic.

"Well… well… well…" Infinite started. "If it isn't the little blue savior and what's this? The ring of the pitiful litter of puppies you call a resistance? I couldn't have asked for more."

Sonic growled at him. "What are you doing here, Infinite? Where is Shadow?"

"The Ultimate Life Form has returned to base where he will be safe ands not corrupted by the negative influences from the likes of you." He responded.

"Why you-"

"What?" Infinite asked, a pinch of amusement in his voice. "What could you possibly do to stand against me let alone the entire might of the empire?"

"I'll-"

"Please, stop before you embarrass yourself." He paused and adjusted his mask. "Besides, you are not my target today. I've come for them."

He pointed a clawed finger at the hero to which they cowered behind Sonic.

"I'm not letting you put a hand on him!"

"I disagree." Infinite stated before thrusting a hand forward, letting a laser come forth, flying straight for their heads.

"Move!" Sonic shouted, diving to the side and taking the hero down with him.

They landed hard and rolled a few times while Sonic found himself in a crouch before he immediately went hurtling towards Infinite.

The deity shook his head before meeting the hedgehog and sending him sprawling across the field.

But he managed to pivot himself in the air, landing himself in another crouch..

"Y'know, i could us a little help here, partner." Sonic said before charging at Infinite again in a boost.

"R-right." They stammered, clutching their wispon and getting ready to fire only to watch Infinite kick Sonic into the wall of the temple again.

With that, they pulled the trigger and allowed the flames to come forward.

Infinite took one look at them before they felt a hand on their shoulder, making them freeze.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. They both turned towards the source of the voice only for Infinite to get a punch to the face, causing him to skid backwards a few feet. "Leave my friend alone!"

Infinite stared at them for a moment making them tremble again.

"Come on, man. Don't flake on me. I really need your help." Sonic said before he went into a ball and homed into Infinite again.

Infinite couldn't be bothered as he took the attack again. This time, when he dodged the attack they could see what little they could of his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Enough of this." He said, before meeting and unprepared Sonic and firing a laser into his stomach, sending him flying into the temple of Gaia.

"Sonic!" They cried out, but it fell on deaf ears as Infinite fired yet another laser at the roof of the temple. Immediately, the rock structure crumbled and tumbled, falling to the entry way and blocking off access to them. No one could get in or get out.

Thee hero didn't need to see under the mask to know that Infinite was wearing a satisfied smile at his handiwork. They trembled in fear at just the very sight of it all.

Now it was no secret to them that Infinite was an all powerful god of destruction capable of setting entire cities on fire if he felt like it. Heck, they'd even gotten up close and personal with him back in Metropolis Zone, when they had idiotically tried to talk to him and give him a fist bump to which he'd replied with a promise to teach them and the world "fear and pain." To say that they weren't already terrified of him was an understatement. But to see him so effortlessly take out the world's greatest hero and their idol with so little effort was too much.

They were shaking like a leaf as they could see the glimmer in his eye at what he had just done.

But then that eye turned to them and it was at that moment they knew they were next.

Somehow, they willed their legs to move, turning tail and running away from him.

But as always, Infinite appeared in front of them. He grabbed hold of the hero and let out a devilish grin underneath the mask.

"Finally." He said.

They screamed, trying desperately to escape his grasp, but he had an iron grip on them.

"Now, you can fulfill your destiny!"

"D-d-destiny…?"

"Yes."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

Infinite shook his head. "Surely you must, perhaps not consciously. But deep down in your darkest nightmares…"

"N-no…" They whimpered.

"Then perhaps a history lesson is in order…" Infinite mused. "From the dawn of time, many entities have existed, Chaos, Gaia, time itself, so many have existed and have brought their own power amongst this world.

That much was obvious seeing as the world always seemed to get tangled in the rage of the gods thanks to Eggman. Luckily, Sonic was always there to stop them.

"However, long after the dawn of gods, a new being was born. Infinite Perfection. With its power, it had one objective, to destroy anything and everything in its path, including the gods themselves."

"B-b-but you're just Infinite?"

He nodded. "I was Infinite Perfection. But the Gods were able to defeat me in my primordial form. The ruins, as I'm sure you saw during your time in Casino Forest, stated that I would return. When I had awoken in this form, I had only half of my true power."

He looked directly at them. "When you were in the temple you laid witness to some of these hieroglyphics of my creation, but do you know the rest of the prophecy?"

They shook their head.

"Infinite Perfection's being was put to rest, half of it was believed to be destroyed." He explained. "Or so they thought, but the prophecy tells of a being that would be born out of my missing energy, someone who I would need to absorb in order to regain my true form."

Fangs bared, Infinite grinned under the mask. "That being is you! We were meant to become one so that we can fulfill our destiny and finally achieve our ultimate goal! Destruction of all things."

""N-no!" They stammered. "That can't be!'

"It is." Infinite replied. "You are half of Infinity, destined to destroy."

"NO!"

"Yes." He confirmed. "It's time I take what's mine."

And with that, the pain came as Infinite's grip became even stronger as light began to pour around them.

They screamed, louder than they could've imagined. They screamed for help, for Sonic, the resistance, anything and anyone.

But they knew they were all alone. Infinite had won and nothing would stand in the way of them achieving perfection and destroying everything.

Nothing except for Sonic.

A surge of blue slammed into Infinite, causing him to let go of them. Infinite was flung into a nearby tree as the blue aura immediately vanished revealing to be none other than the world's fastest hedgehog.

"Get your slimy hands off my partner, you sorry excuse of a god!" Sonic shouted, pointing at Infinite.

He was completely off guard when Sonic unleashed a homing attack, pushing him further into the tree before he spindashed on top of him, grinding him into the tree and amassing a serious amount of pain.

Even Infinite groaned at this. Sonic had burst out of the rock seemingly out of nowhere and had dished out a thorough beating. To say it didn't hurt would've been a lie, even for Infinite. He shook in pain as everything hurt to his very core. He tried to get up, but just couldn't.

Sonic then ran over to his friend, scooping them up and getting as far away from there as possible.

"S-Sonic…" They choked out, looking as if they were ready to cry.

Sonic just shook his head. "Don't say anything, I know. It's gonna be alright, bud. We're getting out of here."

They shakily nodded.

"Run as fast as you can." Infinite's voice rang out. "But you cannot outrun fate. I will find you again and I will take what's mine. There is nothing you, the resistance, or even the little blue savior you think so highly of can do to stop it."

Sonic's brow furrowed at that, while the hero hugged him even tighter.

Sonic knew that they were going to have to talk about this, but it could wait. Right now they needed to make sure their friend was safe above all else.

And that's what he would do.

So together, they ran through the Adabat jungle at the break of dawn as new fears, discoveries and realities dawned upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Be on the lookout for Fate Realized, the epic conclusion to this threeshot.


End file.
